The present invention relates to a method and to a device for manufacturing parts made from a fiber-reinforced polymerizable resin. The device includes molding means suited to the production of a series of parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,957, U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,399 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,593 describe a method and an apparatus for manufacturing parts made from a fiber-reinforced resin, but they relate to the pultrusion technique in which the associated molding means do not allow high production rates.